fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Overlight Bracelets
The Overlight Bracelets are Bracelets introduced in Battle of Bracelets: The Forbidden Light. They are sometimes considered the most powerful Bracelets of the world (also alway have largest energy limit), specializes Light-Based attacks hence their bracelet name and are able to use one of the three forbidden element, Sky. Created and hired by , their goal are to destroy all source of darkness and the Dark and Death Bracelets, but also to destroy the planet in order to proves their power. One of the member, Samty, do not tolerate such violence, so he goes on his own and likely to stop their planetary destruction, but still aim to destroy darkness if it starts to be his nuisence, yet he still part of them. The leader is Zouméras and the right-hand man is Opaluke. After they failed, they decided to go on their own and don't mind of planetary destruction anymore. They made a major returns in Battle of Bracelets: The Dark Saga, but only old three are playable and recruited three newcomers. It is confirmed that they will all appears in Battle of Bracelets 4: Overlight Truth, dedicated for them and may takes place after the BoB4 events as well as un uncovering Samty's past. Zouméras The Sky and Light Bracelet elemental Overlord Overlight. Although not a human, he earn it anyway in order to deal with enemies Bracelets and Gods. His godlike power is not to be underestimated and can even become more godlike to finish tough enemies. He is strange, but also a former murdurer. Huge and ghost-like, he is mostly feared by cizitens until he joined, among with others, the Divine Bracelets and Athena. His leadership and destruction makes him a true leader of all Overlight Bracelets. He got three different main abilities and uses his Overlight Guntlet to uses all possible elements except for Death and Chaos. Opaluke The Cosmos and Crystal elemental Opal Overlight. Ruthless, persistant and sometimes selfish, Opaluke is Zouméras' right-hand man. If he faces his teammate, he will show no mercy except again Samty unlike anyone esle. His real name is Luke but is named after his strongest attack, "Opal Cannon". Unlike others, he don't care about losing but get enraged when his plan is failing. His weapon is the Expendable Swords. He got high respect toward Sophia and Helga, but prefer Samty for odd reasons. Ron The Fire and Metal Bracelet elemental Pyro Overlight. Fearless and often on a rush, he is used as a scout to indentify enemies. Some nicknamed him "Run" or "Ran" because of this. Prefering Fire over Sky, he is also called a pyromaniac. Many tend to avoid his "Eruption Zone" because it's causes afterdamage burns. His weapon his the Double-Spear, and have the second largest reach after Opaluke's Expendable Swords. Ray have high respect toward him. Sophia The Water and Steam elemental Mist Overlight. Cares deeply on her beauty and nothing esle, she is selfish (but don't care if she team up with her teammates) and arrogent, causing annoyances to others. She also prefer to live on a beach and rivers, and hates volcanoes. Watch out for her ability "Water Heal", as every times she uses Water Powers, she will heal herself at the same time. Her weapons is the Steam Staff, and is considered a rival of Ainhoa for some reasons. The two persons she friends with is Opaluke and Helga. Ray The Thunder and Mind elemental Spark Overlight. Highly intelligent and carefree, he is also good at dupe the others (but not able to dupe his leader, Zouméras), nicknamed him "The Lying Spark". When he does, he will not battle immediatly unless ordered or if the victim started to understand what's he up to. He uses the Mini-Bow, attached on his left forearm and fuel arrows with electricity he produces. He also have "Electric Body", which immobilize attackers who made a direct contact on him. He also encourage Ron's effort. Jetsu The Ice and Shadow elemental Iceberg Overlight. Fastest of all, he can be here and there at the same time. His mischevousness and competences make him a very effective Overlight Bracelet. Although sometimes tourmented by Opaluke and Sophia, he is cared by the rest. He uses the Devil Blade and with his ablility, the "Iceberg Forcefield", he can easily take foes down who underestimated his speed. Doug is his best buddy. Doug The Rock and Strong elemental Earth Overlight. As a sumo, he loves sumo wrestling and is the strongest of the Overlight Bracelet (in term of strength). Although clumsy if not careful, he's respected by his teammates. If Opaluke started tourmanted Jetsu, Doug clobber him like nothing happens. Using Stone Fist and his ability, the "Path Wreaker", he can be unstoppable if opponents don't take adventage from his low speed. Helga The Time and Radium elemental Temporal Overlight. Silent and calm, she only speaks when nessesary. She also becalm Opaluke and Zouméras, with her "Calm Aura" ability, which prevent close combat against her. Friend with Sophia, she often talk with her, which is hard to believe. Having the Double Time Fans, and her strongest power, the "Paradox Bomb", she is one of the most deadliest Overlight Bracelets. Samty Unlike other Overlight Bracelets, he is also introduced in The Cursed Death as a Wi-Fi opponent and reappeared in New Generation, playable in both games. It is confirmed that the New Generation game will have an expansion pack dedicated on him, but Samtendo09 will have to help the creator to do such expansion pack. He is the Overlight Hero and have the Gigant Overlight Bracelet. Although the reason of joining the Overlight Bracelets is a mystery, he only wanted to destroy Dark Bracelets if they started to tourment him for too long again. A real rebel, he causes trouble for people who abuses light or welcomes darkness too much. He is the Overlight Hero, yet he is still respected by Zouméras and the rest of the Overlights. He is also the second dreadful (after Zouméras), and his Crime Stabber, his weapon, among with the Fussile Light and his abilities, the Light Shield which fully block even OHKO Shadow Powers, and his Growing-up!, permit him to be up to ten times bigger, makes him an even more destructive opponent. Gallery SamtyBoB.png|Samty Opaluke.png|Opaluke SophiaBoB.png|Sophia Helga.png|Helga Trivia *It is possible that they were actually weaker than Divine Bracelets in term of power but since Divine Bracelets have lower energy limit than the rest, it is possible that the Overlights are still the most powerful or equal, depended on fans. *It is unknown if the Overlight Bracelets are really on their own or if the rumor about being under supervising by Athena is true, but it is comfirmed that Sundium was banished by the latter one and become prisoner of the Prison Box. *Does to their successful debut, they becomes official Bracelets for the series, but only Samty appears in the two last games (Battle of Bracelets 4 and 5), before the DLC for the former one. Category:Armies Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Overlight Bracelets Category:Characters Category:Bracelets